MY Girl?
by Rising Twin Dragons
Summary: “That’s only because I’ve seen you spike a ball, and I do NOT want to be on the receiving end of it.” AU. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Poll up!


It's been awhile since I've written anything, so forgive me that I'm a bit rusty. Please Read and REVIEW! I will get on my knees and beg you! I am DEAD SERIOUS!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. If I did, Minato and Kushina would still be alive.

* * *

"And yet another point goes to the Konoha Shinobi, all thanks to number four, Kushina Uzumaki!"

Kushina sighed as she walked back to the middle of the court. The only reasons she was doing so well today was because her idiotic boyfriend told her he couldn't make today's game. _Knowing him, he's probably making out with some girl behind the bleachers of the football stadium. Note to self: Break up with him after this. _She imagined the look that would be on his face when she did that and smiled. _Loser, _she thought to herself.

"Kushina!"

The redhead jerked out of her thoughts just in time to see the white volleyball come toward her. She bent her knees just enough to get a good bump on the ball, and passed it over to one of her teammates. _Note to self: Stop thinking about other things so much!! _"Great job, Shizuka!" she cheered on her teammate, who had successfully spiked the ball over the net. "Thanks, Kushina," she said back.

"Hey, you two, quit the chitchat and get back to the game! In case you haven't noticed, it's still going on!" "Sorry, coach!" The two yelled back. _Wow, somebody needs to take a chill pill. He's been uptight since his stupid breakup with his girlfriend. And besides that point, how the hell did he even get a girlfriend? Then again, I'm not the hottest girl, and I actually think, yet I still have a boyfriend. Well, I won't have him for long. _

She almost jumped, she was that startled by the buzzer that announced that it was the end of the game. _That frickin' buzzer needs to be turned down, it almost gave me a heart attack. Of course, that's not the only thing that has almost scarred me to death. Minato does that quite well._

"Never knew that you could play that well. What was it this time that got you so pissed off?" _Speak of the devil. _Kushina whirled around to look Minato in the face. "Well, first, it was that my frickin' boyfriend couldn't come. Then, I realized that he is most likely behind the bleachers, sucking face with that bitch, Ami. So, now after I get changed, I'm going to break up with him." Minato was quiet for the longest period of time since she had met him. She even had enough time to get showered and changed. When she walked out, he was still standing in front of the locker rooms.

"Yo, Minato, still alive?" Kushina asked. He glanced over at her. _Damn, she must be really worried for me, _he thought. Then his thoughts turned back over to her situation. _I can't believe that that bastard actually do this to her. I warned her, but then again I think the same about all her boyfriends. _"Yeah, I'm still alive.

Kushina released the breath she had been holding, "Good. I can't have my backup die. Not that I need the backup."

He just looked at her, then burst out laughing. "I think that you will never have to have backup, Kush. You're the toughest girl that I have ever known. Besides my mom that is." Kushina soon followed in laughter because of the face he made at the last part. "I know, your mom is one of the scariest people I know." "Yep, she does a good job at freaking out all my girlfriends.

_ So that's the reason Minato goes through girlfriends so fast. But that's partly his fault; he only goes out with airheads, _Kushina thought.

_ What the hell is she thinking now? Wait, I know this. She's thinking along the lines of that it's my fault that I go through so many girlfriends, due to the fact that they're all airheads. _Minato smirked. "Let me guess what you're thinking," he offered as a distraction. She looked at him through the corner of her eye. "OK, Mi, I'll bite." His smirk grew even larger, if that was possible. He repeated what had gone through his own head.

Kushina's mouth dropped open. _Crap, I didn't think that he knew me that well._

"Told you, I so told you," Minato boasted. "I hit you right on the money."

"Come on, smartass, let's go dump my boyfriend."

"No problem, even though I warned you that he was a bastard person."

"You say that about all my boyfriends."

"But I've been right about every single one of them. I hope that they burn in hell because of what they did to you."

"That's about as deep as it goes for you, doesn't it."

"Yep. Pretty much."

Kushina laughed. "I think I know you better then I know the back of my hand, Minato. But that's one of the reasons that we make such good friends." "I've known you for a long time, and have been saying that for almost just as long, and you're just now agreeing?" He asked her. "Yep. Pretty much," she parroted back.

"Look, here comes bastard," Minato told his friend. He looked forward to this a bit too much. _Oh well, almost everybody in this school hates him. _Minato looked at Kushina, who laughed fleetingly at the look at her soon-to-be-ex's face. Her boyfriends face was twisted with rage. _Ha! I knew that he hated me! _Minato was almost dancing with the joy that came from that thought. Instead, he opted with a laughter that came out deeply.

"Hey baby," Kushina called out. "Yes, sweetie?" her boyfriend answered back with a falsely sugared voice. Minato laughed again, _yep, he's pissed. _"How did your volleyball match go?" "Oh, I don't know, how did making out with some random girl go?" "Who¾, but, how did you? I mean, I have no idea what you are talking about." "It's over you manipulating, self-centered, bastardly asshole, its over." Minato listened intently to the words Kushina was saying, but was rather surprised when she asked him, "Anything that I forgot?"

"You forgot jackass."

"Thanks," she turned back to her ex. "Add an jackass to that." Kushina gathered up her pride, turned on her heel, and walked away. Minato looked at the boy, "Rot in hell. You got off lucky, this time." The malice in his voice was enough to make the devil flinch. He turned around and jogged back to Kushina.

Once he got near her, he slowed down to a walk. He noticed that her pace was faster then usual, and that her figure was slightly hunched over too. "What's wrong, Kushina?" Her reply was a higher pitch then usual, "Of course, what makes you think that everything wouldn't be?" "Just stop walking." She obeyed. He grabbed her shoulders, making her look at him questioningly, but the effect wasn't there. All he saw were the tears that threatened to spill over.

"Where is the Kushina that would want to go out and party about the fact that she's single? Where is the one that would want me to go toilet paper the grouchy man's place with her?"

She nearly choked when she heard this. "She is currently unavailable, please call back between five a.m. and six p.m. or leave a message, and she will return to you in five seconds."

"That's my girl."

Kushina smiled and let one tear fall before wiping it away. _Wait, did he just say MY girl. I'm not his girl. Hell, I'm not anybody's girl. _"Did you just say my girl, Namikaze?" "And if I did?" He wore his trademark smile, which said that he knew exactly what he was doing. "Come here." This time, he was the one obeying.

She whispered into his ear, "The only way I will ever be your girl is if you make me be your girlfriend." "That can be arranged."

She raised an eyebrow, "Really? Is that so?"

"I could make you do anything I want." He whispered in her ear. "If you tried to run away, I could easily catch up. I could even stalk you if I wanted to, and not be caught."

"And would you?"

"And would I what?"

"Stalk me."

He groaned. "Do you really think that I would stalk you?"

She had no reply. "Minato, I don't think that you would. But then again, I'm not a very good judge of character. After all, I did go out with all of those 'bastards', as you call them."

They both looked at each other. Then, burst out laughing like a bunch of idiots.

Kushina managed to gasp, "Thanks, I really needed that." "Hn, no problem."

"When I said thanks, I meant for everything. You haven't missed a single one of my games."

"That's only because I've seen you spike a ball, and I do NOT want to be on the receiving end of it."

"Should I be offended?"

"No, that was a compliment. And, besides, you always come to my track meets."

Kushina blushed. She didn't know why she was blushing. Maybe it was because she had always admired the fact that he could go at record-breaking speeds without tiring. Or, it could be the fact that that was the one thing that the didn't feel obliged to do. _And the fact that he looks really hot when running helps. Come on, you can see that he has a six pack and nice, defined arm muscles. I wonder how he got those in the first place._

"Do you work out at the gym?"

He countered back, "Do you want to find out?"

"Would I be asking if I didn't want to know?"

"Be my girlfriend, and you can know whatever you want to. Don't worry, I'm not as bastardly as the other guys you've gone out with. Plus, my mom won't scare you away."

"You know what Minato, I think I'll find out. While I'm at it, I'll take up your offer."

"Meet me at seven for ramen."

"You bet."

* * *

OK. Now you love me. REVIEW AND GET A COOKIE.


End file.
